Pokemon: Another Story
by Sky Mana
Summary: Tired of waiting, destin chooses Seika, 15 year old kid whom just discovered something that changed his life forever. But is he and nine other kid ready for such a gift?


**Chapter 1- A Hero Awakens**

Temple of the Gods- 1900 B.C.

"Oh great God of Power. We wish and pray for you to grant us a favor."

Ten people, no older than 17, were all down on their knees, praying and chanting to a stone structure with a human shape on it. The leader of the group, who looked no older than 15, held his head down with his arms stretched in front of him. In his hands, a medium-sized creature resembling a rather large lizard created a small little firestorm around his feet.  The other also held out their arms revealing other creatures. One resembled a yellow duck, the resembled a pigeon, and another resembled a crocodile.

"Oh great God of Love. We have bonded with these creatures we know nothing about. They have taught us many wonder things."

A small child, probably about 10, stood up next to the leader. "Oh great God of Knowledge. These creatures wise decision have saved us countless times. Please hear out our wish. These creatures are sick. We've done everything we can. Help us."

All ten people raised their heads. Their eyes closed, they continued to chant. Louder and louder the chant grew in volume until it could be heard outside of the temple. With every word that echoed off of the sacred walls, cracks were formed, running down the sided until they reached the floor to continue the journey. After fifteen minutes of chanting, all seemed hopeless. The chanting stopped completely. Spirit was low. Nothing was going as planned. All attention turned to a small boy, about eight years old, and the leader.

"Big brother, will they answer our wish?"

The leader sighed. "Sadly, I don't think the Gods wish to contact us Guy." He turned around to the rest of the group. "Well, we tried, but nothing. The Gods must be mad at our village. Maybe refusing to answer us is a punishment for my father's wrong doings."

"Possibly, but when you factor in the fact a god does have other jobs to do, things can get a little tricky."

A cold wind passed through the ten chanters. The wind, though short, was enough to send shivers down their spines and put them all to sleep. The effect was no different for the creatures they carried. Each of them gave out a small shriek before passing out into a cold and deep sleep. Darkness spread across the room. The stone structure that had before been stationary began to shake violent. Cracks ran down from the head, revealing light from every point. A deep crack ran along the floor, splitting the room into two sections. Another crack formed and separated the leader from the rest. As if it seemed they were going to die in a room of hope and prayer, a white light emitted from the statue of the gods. It got brighter and brighter until it took shape of a humanoid female.

"Seika, in return for these 'creature's' well being, you shall receive a curse, along with the rest of your friends. Are you willing to accept that?"

Seika looked down it his creature. "Charmander…" Such a decision. The power to decide the life of others. It was too much for him too handle. As if fate guided him, he looked at the others, holding their creatures. They all looked scared, sad, and gloomy. He couldn't allow such a life for people he knew. It was a tough decision. Too tough for one person. "Yes."

"Then it shall be done." 

With a strong white light, darkness spread across the room until nothing could be seen. And thus began an adventure that was too big for even destiny to even grasp hold of.

Temple of the Gods-the morning after

"Seika. Wake up!!"

The sleeping teen opened his eyes to the bright light of the outside sun. Like an owl sensitive to light, he reacted very violently to the light, tossing and turning about on the ground. He didn't look cold despite the fact he was in a fetal position. Seika lazily rose from the floor, rubbing his eyes as he tried to make a mental note of where he was.

"Uhhhh. I feel like I've been sleeping with my head hanging over my feet. I think I'll call this a hangover from now on." Seika looked around the temple. To his surprise, it looked brand new. And to top it all off, he was the only one there. His creature was among those missing. All left was a pair of black pants with a white stripe down the side, red jacket, the thin kind only the noble had access to, and a weird red and orange egg.

"I bet you're dieing to know where everyone is."

The feminine voice filled the room with a rather smooth feeling. Seika became extremely confused at sound of another. It was a foreign voice that he had never heard even in the village. Outsiders were unheard of, except old man Tabi. "Come out unless you're afraid." Seika picked up a medium size rock and grasped it in his right hand.

Another teen with and interesting shade of black hair and the same outfit lain out for Seika stepped out from the shadows. She seemed to be in a very humorous mood. "Oh wow! A small little rock hurting a goddess. I helped build this plane you live on, for your information." The girl walked over toward Seika, coming within an inch of his face. Seika tighten his grip of the rock he had, ready to attack at any moment. "And he's cute too. I nabbed a good one!!

Seika dropped his rock. He watched as the "goddess" jumped up and down in a dance of joy. He saw no harm in her. His nature was to walk away in situations like this, which gave him his interesting attitude. But something was different with her. Seika couldn't put his hand on it, but he stayed where he was. The goddess finally stopped dancing and looked at Seika once more. She put her handed in her pockets.

"I'm so sorry. Let me introduce myself. I am your ever-popular Goddess of Knowledge. That's right! Not god, but goddess. Remember that. But I don't want to be called that. I mean really, I'm too young to be associated with such title. My mother was very mean when she retired. I'm only 100000 years old. I'm too young!" The goddess looked at Seika. He was giving her a weird facial expression. "Right. I'm talking to you about being too young. Anyways, call me Kawaii from now on."

Seika nearly gagged when she spoke off her name. "Kawaii? I refuse to call you Kawaii! You're not that cute."

The goddess stared at Seika. "I don't like calling you sacred flame either but that your name. Deal with mine. But if you really don't like it, call me Ame. Ok, now where were we? Oh yes! I bet you're wondering where everyone is?"

Author Note: For those whom don't know basic Japanese, kawaii means cute and seika means sacred flame. Ame means rain.

Seika scratched his black hair. That very question was on his mind. But he also had another one on his mind. "Before you answer, how do I know you're really a divine one?"

Ame shrugged. "I knew that question would pop up sooner or later." She pulled one hand out of her pocket and lifted it to Seika's face. He felt heat form from her hand. A small, swirling red and orange ball formed in the middle of her hand. It quickly expanded in size to form a ball the size of her hand. Seika raised his hand to touch it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ame threw the ball over to a torch. It ignited with a huge force that almost knocked Seika down. "Trust me, I don't even think the king's priest could do that."

Seika nodded his head. "Ok I believe you." He glanced at the red and orange egg. Then he walked over toward the clothes. "But what happened?"

Ame sat down where she was. "While I'm talking, undress and put on those clothes over there. Don't look at me like that! I won't look. Yes, you'll look like me. And would you stop looking at me like that! Just do it before I do something bad to you!" Seika, scared to be defiant, began to undress. In no time, he looked like a male version of Ame. They were comfortable, but not what he was used to wearing, simple pieces that his mother made. 

"Good boy. Now listen, what I am about to tell you, you're not going to like. Ok. Here I go. Last night, after the temple went dark, I examined the creatures. You'll find out later what they are, but you are not ready to hear that. So after going through each one, and then each person, I found out why they became ill. All of you were in perfect synch with your creature's brain waves. Now 'Charmander', whom I find the name very interesting, was interfering with your brain waves after a while. So what does your brain do? It blocks them. And as a side effect, Charmander became deprived of vital information that kept him alive. The same thing happened with the rest." 

"Now I couldn't do anything to save them without killing you. So, to make a long story short, I took their spirits and combined them with yours. So in other words, you have a lizard spirit inside of you living in synch with your spirit. The others are also the same, but they have no clue. Only you are aware of this. Also, as an added gift, you receive their powers! But don't except to go around burning stuff yet. You have to unlock the powers. Wait, let me finish! I can't tech you stuff like that. Now, any questions?"

Seika couldn't believe what he was hearing. His creature was now inside of him. He was half human, half flaming lizard now. He placed one hand in his pocket and one hand on his forehead. "But what are the creatures? Why were they given to us? And what's in the egg?" Ame sighed. She knew she couldn't put out an eternal flame with a water pistol.

"Well I knew I couldn't keep it from you. I hoped you would find out for yourself. So I'm not going to tell you directly. You'll find out soon enough. Imagine a world where creatures like that roam free. Hundreds of them live together just trying to see the next day, helping each other for there own sake. Many different kinds all in different places, from the insides of a volcano to the bottom of the sea. It was interesting that you named yours Charmander as in the world they come from, they are called Charmander."

"So they're aliens?"

"Nope. But you'll find out soon enough. As for why you ten were chosen, destiny was running thin. The right person was taking too long to show up. So it chose you guys as a project. Normally, destiny has already decided whether a person succeeds or fails. But in your case, you're not the destined person for this. So I was sent down here to give you this information once you made such a wise decision last night. We're not sure how this will work out, as the future was tossed out the window last night. So you're going to be writing the script. A lot of pressure for a teenager. As for the eggs. Those contain the body of new creatures. Consider it a gift for the king. The clothes symbolize your poke…I'm mean creature's spirit."

Seika now fully understood. "So I'm destiny's newest project. And these clothes are to symbolize Charmander's spirit. I'm the writer of the future. So what about the others?"

Ame began to levitate off the ground. "You'll help them see the light. But let me tell you, you'll lose some of them on the way to your true goal. I'm not the only one who realized what was going on. Miapolis is a big village, but don't let the king fool you. The only way to say Miapolis is to be defiant. You'll understand later. For now, that's all I can tell you. Oh yeah. I forgot to answer where everyone was. They're in town. I transported them there. They don't remember last night and think that the creatures are healing in the temple, forbidden to see them by the king."

"That's rather corny and unbelievable," Seika replied as he saw a light flashed behind Ame.

"I know. But when you walk into town, you'll find how good my powers of making people believe something are. Even the king is under my little brain washing power."

"Brain what?"

Ame slapped her head. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You guys are advanced, but not that advanced yet. It's when I change someone mode of thinking."

Seika watched as his newfound friend disappeared into the light. He knew they would contact each other again. But with a new reason to live, he found a passion burning inside of him. He had no clue where he would start, but something told him old man Tabi was a good place. Seika walked outside of the temple that overlooked a good portion of Miapolis. "Awaken the spirit of Charmander and the others. Well, there goes my dream of living a normal life, again."


End file.
